Return To Equestria
by FutureShock
Summary: Majin Buu makes his way to Equestria and has no one to stop his reign of destruction, except for the friendship making Mane 6. Will they be able to change Buu, or will they need the help of a familiar friend(This is the sequel to Gohan and the Mane 6, so read that one first before reading this). Cover art by Vegeta12345.
1. The Monster Escapes

Hello everybody and welcome to the sequel of Gohan and the Mane 6, I hope you're ready because things are going to get a little crazy. As we left things off Gohan had just left Equestria and returned home, that was seven years ago. Now Gohan is an adult and things have changed. Not just in his world but in Equestria as well. You'll see the changes as the story progresses on. Without any spoilers just sit back and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Monster Escapes<p>

The Earth and all of its inhabitants were in grave danger, the terror known as Majin Buu had been unleashed onto the world. The pink monster took delight in causing pain and misery, it was all just a game to him... and without anyone to stop him he could cause as much destruction as he wanted. He was controlled by the wizard Babidi, and with him in charge nobody stood a chance. Neither Gohan or the Supreme Kai could win, Buu was just too powerful. Vegeta did his best but ended up sacrificing himself to save the world... but Buu survived and lived on. Goku also tried his best but failed, even though his super saiyan three transformation helped it wasn't enough. He then promised Buu a real challenger but only if he stopped his destruction and waited for two days.

The only hope now was for Goten and Trunks to learn the fusion dance, and when Goku had to return to OtherWorld Piccolo took over the training. At the same time as their training Buu was out on a path of destruction, he had killed Babidi and was free to do whatever he pleased. During this time Goten and Trunks had successfully learned the fusion dance, but he still wasn't ready to beat Buu yet. The monster ended up building himself a house out of people he turned to clay. Mr. Satan headed for Buu in hopes to defeat the monster, he was the famed hero who defeated Cell... and it was time for him to step up once again.

The problem was that Hercule couldn't stop Buu, all of his plans were no use against the pink menace. Every single time he would try and kill the monster it wouldn't work. What ended up happening was Hercule befriended Buu and convinced him to stop destroying the Earth and the people on it. Things were going well, and the two seemed to have become friends. Things were looking up until two crazed men shot both Hercule and the puppy that Buu rescued. This resulted in all of the evil inside the pink monster to leave his body and manifest itself into a separate being. This new Buu was pure evil!

The evil and good battled it out but the evil won, he turned the chocolate beam back at the fat Buu and then ate him. He was now even more powerful than ever, and was able to find all the people hiding at the lookout. Once there he demanded the fighter he was promised show himself, but Gotenks wasn't ready to fight yet. Piccolo told him he could pass the time by killing people, and the evil pink monster did just that. With one attack he took out nearly 99% of the Earths' population.

Both Piccolo and Videl were able to get him to wait one hour, and then sent Goten and Trunks into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train... but Buu could only wait so long. After about half an hour he demanded that Piccolo bring the fighter, the namekian agreed and took him to the time chamber. Taking the long way bought some time and he warned the two saiyans that Buu was coming. When the two entered the time chamber Goten and Trunks were ready, they fused into Gotenks and showed off the fruits of their training.

They had become stronger and had some moves saved up for Buu, but none of them seemed to work at first. Every hit he landed had no effect on the monster. This was part of the Gotenks' plan, he wanted the fight to be a great one, something that everybody would remember. Piccolo on the other hand told him to get serious. Gotenks then transformed into a super saiyan cranking up the intensity, the two warriors battled it out and seemed to be evenly matched. The fused saiyan then busted out the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, and those ghosts really packed a punch. They were enough to destroy Buu but not enough to finish him, the pink monster came back and it appeared Gotenks was unable to continue... once again it was his plan to make it seem like he was finished.

Thinking that they couldn't win, the namekian warrior blasted the door to the outside. The three of them were now stuck in there forever. Gotenks walked up to the ruins of the door with tears in his eyes. "You mean, there really is no way out of here?" He asked in shock.

"Yes, the door between this dimension and Earth is gone. We'd all better start getting comfortable." Piccolo stated plainly.

"What about... chocolate?" Buu was also in disbelief, surely there was some way out.

The green skinned hero smirked. "Sorry but there's no chocolate here, nor is there any other candy."

"No ice cream, no chocolate bars?" Piccolo smirked and shook his head no. Buu let out a huge scream, how could there be no candy in here. Meanwhile Gotenks was crying while sitting on the floor, the situation was really bad. Buu started walking towards the ruined entrance, muttering about candy.

Gotenks walked over to his mentor with anger in his eyes. "Piccolo you idiot, why'd you go and blow the up the exit, no one told you to blow it up. For your information I still had my best move left!" He shouted which made Piccolo gasp.

"I thought you said that you had none left, that your power had reached it's limit?!"

"I was only trying to make the fight more fantastic, I could have finished Buu off in no time and we'd be out of here!"

Piccolo felt like slapping the young saiyan several times for being so stupid, not even Vegeta would go as far as to lie about the amount of power he has left. "I can't believe that you would put us all in danger, just to be more fantastic! You're nothing but an idiot!" It was a rash decision to blow up the entrance, but that was the plan. If Gotenks couldn't win then he would trap them all inside the chamber. It was the only way to ensure the safety of planet earth.

"Well your the idiot who blew up the exit, so your the real idiot here!"

They kept on arguing as Buu stopped in front of the entrance, a look of anger on his face. There was no way he would be stuck here without candy forever. Both Gotenks and Piccolo looked over to their foe. His fists clenched as his anger took control, a high force wind was sent out as he began shouting. "LET ME OUT!" With one powerful shout a rift between dimensions was created. Buu had created a way out.

Everybody stared at the small portal floating where the entrance once stood, it showed some sort of grassy area. "What is it, a hole?" The young saiyan asked.

"A tear in dimensions. Somehow hes managed to create a hole in dimensions, if he escapes he can destroy the earth." Piccolo needed to make sure that the pink monster wouldn't leave. "Buu fight me!" It didn't work though.

As time went on the portal was closing, the pink monster smiled at his exit. "I knew I could have my candy." His body changed and he was able to fly through the portal.

"Come on, we have to go before it closes!" The two of them ran for it but it was too late, the portal closed before they could reach it. "Darn it, now that monster is free to terrorize the earth!" Piccolo shouted while clenching his fists.

"There has to be some way out of here?" The fused saiyan wasn't about to be trapped in here forever, not when that monster was now out and free to cause destruction.

"I'm not sure... wait, we should scream."

The small saiyan just stared blankly at him. "That's your plan?"

"Think about it Gotenks, Buu was able to escape by shouting. If we do the same maybe we can get out of here!" It was a long shot but the only shot they had. The two of them walked up to the entrance and began to shout with all they could.

It didn't seem to work though, all it did was tire them out. They were now breathing heavily. "Come on, let's try again."

* * *

><p>In the fields not too far off from Ponyville a portal opened up, a few seconds later the monster known as Buu flew out of it. The portal closed as he dropped to the ground and his body reformed its shape. With a few looks around the pink monster could tell this wasn't Earth, it looked like it but it wasn't. He could sense a ton of energy out there but that was impossible, he made sure that everyone was dead. There was no way anyone could have survived the Human Extinction Attack. Granted he could sense only a small amount of energy still on the earth, but now he was sensing a lot more than there were before. Plus if this was earth shouldn't he be on the lookout and not in a random field.<p>

Several thoughts came to mind but the first thing Buu needed to do was eat, he could sense that a town was close by so he decided to walk in that direction. Whatever this place was it sure seemed peaceful, but how long would the peace last with Buu in the picture. After walking for several minutes he reached his destination, it was a nice sized town but it was full of ponies instead of humans. It was kind of strange but he didn't care, they would all be candy in the end... or just killed for the fun of it. It was then that Buu caught sight of a certain store, it was full of sweets. His mouth watered at the sight of all the different sweets in the store. That was his first stop, and the destruction of this place could wait a little bit.

As he walked through the streets the ponies all stared at him confused, they had never seen a creature like this before. Sure they do remember Gohan walking like that, but he wasn't a giant pink creepy monster. "He's so freaky looking." A purple pony whispered to another pony.

"That thing is so hideous." A unicorn said softly.

"Kind of creepy." Another pony muttered. Luckily for them the pink demon couldn't hear them, or if he did he didn't care... candy was more important at the moment. He just kept his attention forward and was nearing his destination.

A few moments later Buu walked through the door to Sugar Cube Corner. Mr. Cake was behind the register and couldn't help but stare at the 'thing' that walked into his store. It was certainly like no pony he had ever seen. "Hello can I help you? He asked as Buu licked his lips at all the good looking food in the store. Buu didn't know what he should eat first, but then it hit him.

"Buu want chocolate."

Mr. Cake just scratched his head in confusion. "...Anything in particular?" There was no answer, the pink warrior just grabbed a piece of cake from a display and started to eat it. "Hey! You have to pay for that!" The store owner shouted which made Buu just turn towards him, a look of confusion on his face.

"Pay?"

"If you want something you need to give me some bits."

"Buu want chocolate!" The pink monster clenched his fists and was starting to get angry, he was coming close to attacking.

"Well if Buu wants chocolate, than Buu needs to give me bits!"

A smile crept onto Buu's face, if this pony wouldn't give him chocolate... than he would be the chocolate. "You will make great candy!" His tentacle started to glow as Mr. Cake took a few steps backwards. "Turn into choco..." Before he could fire his chocolate beam something hit his leg, he looked down and saw a pink pony nudging him.

"If you really want some chocolate I can give you some of mine." She put her saddlebag onto the ground and opened it, inside was a bunch of candy and other sweets. "I was going to save these for later, but you can have some of it."

She smiled brightly as the pink monster just stared at her, the pink pony nodded and he started wolfing down the candy given to him. As he was eating Pinkie couldn't help but giggle. Buu stopped and looked at her. "What so funny?"

"You eat just like me!" By the time she finished talking he had resumed his eating. Meanwhile Mr. Cake was feeling pretty scared, this monster just threatened to make him into candy. Thank Celestia Pinkie showed up. "Hey my name is Pinkie Pie what's yours?"

"Buu." He answered.

That made Pinkie giggle slightly, what a silly name. "Why don't I show you around town, since you're new and all?"

Babidis' minion just stared at her with the same blank expression he usually has. "Will there be candy?"

"Of course silly, lots of candy!" She shouted which made his mouth water once again, she then grabbed her saddle bag and ran upstairs. A few seconds later she came back down, Pinkie needed to grab candy for the trip. "Come on let's go!"

The two walked out of Sugar Cube Corner, meanwhile Mr. Cake was slightly trembling. _'I don't know who that Buu guy was, but he seems dangerous'._ The baker pony thought to himself as he watched Pinkie walking with that monster. Maybe Buu wasn't a bad guy, maybe he just went crazy without any candy... oh Celestia don't let him run out of candy!

* * *

><p>On the sacred world of the Kais two of our heroes were there, Goku and Gohan. Gohan was taken there because the Supreme Kai thought he could pull out the legendary Z sword, and he was indeed successful in releasing it from the rock. It was then that he began his training to wield it, if he could manage to wield it he would be ready to beat Majin Buu, it was legend. After a good amount of time training Goku had shown up, his time on earth was over and he was going to help his son train. The half saiyan had made great progress and now it was time to test the sword out. The Z sword was able to slice a giant rock clean in two, but when put up against Katchin it broke.<p>

When all hope seemed lost an ancient ancestor of Supreme Kai appeared from within the sword, and after the promise of a kiss(from Bulma) he began unlocking Gohans' hidden powers. The first part of the ceremony had been finished and now the second part was beginning. The two were sitting down while the elder Kai had has arms stretched forward.

While that was happening Goku, Kabito, and the Supreme Kai were doing their best to sense out the fight on earth... but it was hard. Elder Kai had told them that Buu was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, along with Gotenks and Piccolo. "I can't sense what's going on, oh I wish I knew what was happening." Goku said as he clenched his fists. He wanted to know how the boys were doing, but he couldn't tell what went on in the time chamber.

"Here Goku catch." The old Kai created a crystal ball in his hand and then rolled it over to the three of them. "With this you can see what's going on."

The three looked at the ball as an image appeared, it showed Majin Buu walking with a pony. "It appears that Buu has escaped the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." The younger Kai stated.

"But where is he, I mean this doesn't seem like earth." Through the ball they could see a little bit of the surrounding area, and although it seemed like earth it wasn't. Wherever Buu was there were a lot of ponies around, plus it seemed as though they could talk. Goku wasn't a master of the earth... but he knew enough to know that there weren't talking ponies on it.

"Majin Buu isn't on the earth anymore." Old Kai stated which made everyone turn towards him.

"Than where is he?" Gohan asked.

"It seems that Buu was able to escape the time chamber and now he is in Equestria." The reactions he got were mixed.

Supreme Kai, Kabito and Goku were confused, but Gohan had a look of pure shock on his face. This didn't go unnoticed by his father. "What is it son?" It took the saiyan a few moments to realize why his son was worried. Equestria was the place he visited seven years ago, he remembered watching Gohan fight Bojack and his gang.

"I have to go..." Gohan muttered as Old Kai looked up from his magazine.

"I'm sorry but the process isn't done yet." He stated plainly.

"But Equestria is in danger, Twilight and her friends won't be able to stop Buu."

The elder Kai furrowed his brow. "And neither will you if you don't finish your training." Gohan wanted to protest but the old man was right, the only thing he could do was hope that Buu didn't go on a rampage.

Goku looked over to his son with hope in his eyes. "Don't worry Gohan, I'm sure everything will be fine. Just concentrate on your training." _'Maybe Twilight and her friends would be able to befriend Majin Buu.' _Goku thought to himself. He had heard from Gohan during the world tournament how the Mane 6 had the power to befriend enemies. If they were able to change Discord surely they could change Buu.

Supreme Kai leaned towards the saiyan. "With no one to stop Majin Buu all of those ponies will surely die." He whispered so Gohan wouldn't hear it.

"What if Twilight and the others turn him into a good guy?"

"If it were the fatter Buu than yes, but, this Buu is nothing but pure evil. I'm still amazed he hasn't killed them yet." It seemed as though Buu was in a subdued state due to his lust for chocolate, everything else just didn't seem important.

_'Hang on guys, I'll be there soon!' _The half saiyan thought to himself as he hoped for the ceremony to be over sooner rather than later.

* * *

><p>Well there was the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. So Majin Buu has made his way to Equestria and is hanging out with Pinkie Pie... you can tell things are going to get crazy. Things will sort of play out as they did in the Buu saga, but I will throw in some twists. If your wondering why Buu is so calm and not on a rampage is because I think in this form Buu is a little more subdued. When fighting Gotenks in the time chamber he listens when Trunks tells him to stand there and wait to attack. Also because he really wanted some candy. I would also like to say that I have a lot of story ideas coming to my mind and want to post some of them, but for now I'll just post these two stories. I will still update the stories I am currently working on. Be sure to R and R and have a merry Christmas!<p>

FutureShock!


	2. Evil and Kindess

Welcome back to Return to Equestria. Last time, Buu escaped from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, leaving Piccolo and Gotenks behind. He ended up in Equestria and was craving chocolate, luckily he ran into Pinkie Pie and she gave him some. On the world of the kai's Gohan was receiving special training from Elder Kai, hoping to get strong enough to beat Majin Buu. Now just relax and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Evil and Kindess<p>

Pinkie Pie and Majin Buu were walking through the streets of Ponyville, she was giving him a personal tour of her home town. The ponies of Ponyville seemed to be scared of the giant pink 'thing' walking around. Pinkie didn't see Buu as a monster, she liked him and thought that the two had a special bond. It would have been hard for her to explain it, but she could just feel it deep down inside of her. "Over there's the mayors' office, and there's the market."

Although the tour was riveting Buu didn't really have an interest in anything she was saying. No, his mind was more fixated on the fact that he was the strongest being on this planet. Sensing around made him realize that no one was even close to his level... that was a problem. He had been promised a strong fighter and now there was no one to challenge him, and Gotenks was trapped inside the time chamber. A sigh escaped his mouth as those thoughts lingered in his mind.

"Hey Equestria to Buu." The pink monster snapped out of his contemplation as he turned towards Pinkie. "I asked if you're enjoying the tour so far?"

"Buu wants to know, are there any strong fighters here?"

The pink pony received a smile on her face. "Of course silly, my friend Rainbow Dash is the best fighter in ALL of Equestria!" She explained cheerfully.

A devilish smirk came onto his face. "Take me to her... NOW!" He yelled which made her frown at him.

"I won't take you unless you say please." Pinkie stated plainly while turning away from him.

Normally Buu would have just killed her and forced Rainbow Dash to come out and fight him... but there was something about the way Pinkie spoke that caught him off guard. It was almost like how Babidi used to talk to him. Once again bad thoughts entered his mind, he didn't want to remember Babidi anymore. "Sorry... please take me to her."

"Okie dokie loki follow me!" She bounced away happily and he walked after her.

Along the way towards his opponent Buu couldn't help but grin to himself, it wouldn't be long before his next fight. It just wasn't as fun destroying cities or killing people without someone strong to battle. Normally the people either died right away or ran away in fear, not exactly what the pink monster hoped for. Sure, causing mayhem and destruction was exhilarating, but it wasn't the same without a noble warrior to kill. As these thoughts raced through his mind Pinkie kept on bouncing happily, unaware of the danger Buu posed to the universe.

* * *

><p>The past seven years had been really great for Rainbow Dash. She stuck to Gohans' training regiment and worked hard every day, it led to great results. She had not only become faster but also a lot stronger, easily becoming the strongest pony in Equestra. Her body got a little bigger and became muscular, not as much as Bulk Biceps but still toned. Plus the rainbow maned pony is the most skilled fighter in the world. Often having to defend her title against ponies who wanted to challenge her.<p>

The Shadowbolts became one of the best flying groups in Equestria, their only true competition were the Wonderbolts. At first their were doubts about them, but after a short time the Shadowbolts rose to the top. Gilda and Lightning Dust became even happier having turned over a new leaf, they had become best friends with the rest of the Mane 6. Strengthening the bond between all of them in the process.

Rainbow, Gilda, and Lightning Dust had just finished up one of their training sessions. "Alright girls that was a good practice." The blue pony said while wiping sweat off of her brow.

"Yea we did better than yesterday." Gilda pointed out.

Lightning smirked. "If we keep this up the Wonderbolts won't stand a chance at the next competition."

Rainbow Dash gave up her dream of becoming a Wonderbolt a long time ago. Seven years ago she and the Shadowbolts were chosen to represent Ponyville in the Equestria games, the three of them would compete in all of the flight based competitions. They had dominated almost all of the competition and were on track to placing.

During that time the Wonderbolts 'lost' one of their flyers during practice and wanted Rainbow Dash to take his place. It was a tough choice but when she learned that they lied to both her and their injured teammate... that caused her to go off on them. Her heroes were nothing but jerks and the pegasus wanted nothing more to do with them. That choice turned out to be one of the hardest, but best choices she ever made.

Her new team was with two friends who she could trust, and their friendship continued to strengthen as time went on. With her friends by her side there was nothing Rainbow couldn't do. "No doubt, but I think I need to go home and take a nap." Gilda yawned as she waved goodbye to her friends.

"I should be going too, I've got a date tonight and don't want to be late." For about three weeks now Lightning Dust had been going out with a pegasus named Sky High, they met at the most recent flying contest and really hit it off. One time she nearly missed practice because her date ran longer than expected. Both Rainbow and Gilda met Sky High and thought he was a cool guy, definitely a good match for a pony like Lightning Dust.

"Tell him I say hi." Her friend nodded before flying off into the distance, leaving the blue pony alone.

Not really having anything to do she took off towards her own home, with speeds that couldn't be rivaled by any other pegasus. Within a few seconds she made it to her home but something surprising was awaiting her... well, Pinkie waiting outside of her house was normal. It was the giant pink creature that shocked her. It was tall and had a face that resembled a monster. "Hi Rainbow Dash we've been waiting for you to get back for a while and now here you are which if great because I was starting to worry something bad happened to you but you're ok!"

"Uh... ok..." She just blinked twice, Pinkies' randomness could wait. "So who's this guy?"

"This is my new friend Buu, he wanted to meet you."

There was something creepy about Buu which made Rainbow feel a little uneasy. "Hi... Buu, how's it go..."

"Fight me now!" He yelled which surprised both ponies. "Pinkie says you are the strongest fighter here."

The rainbow maned pegasus giggled before smirking. "That's right, I'm the greatest martial artist in Equestria!" She boasted while displaying some of her moves. Pinkie looked on in awe as Buu smiled evilly, it seemed like he would have yet another good fight.

"Good, now we fight!"

_'This guy really wants to fight me, but I don't want to humiliate him. So I'll just go easy on him... for now.' _Once again in her stance she prepared for the fight. "Alright let's go!" Rainbow Dash flew at Buu and threw several punches at rapid speeds.

Each punch had no effect on him, he just stood there with the same blank expression he always has. This was not only annoying her but also doing nothing, she needed to turn up the intensity. A change of strategy would work best. She started flying circles around her opponent, trying to not only confuse them but create a tornado around them. That was the plan at least.

Her spinning seemed to have worked for a few moments... before Buu grabbed her by the tail and held her upside down. "Stop fooling around and FIGHT ME!" He released her and she responded by bucking him full force in the face.

Rainbow turned her head and saw her hind legs floating in the air. To both ponys' shock/horror Buu had bent his entire upper body backwards. His whole body then spun around and he was now facing the blue pegasus, now she was even more creeped out than before. Rainbow Dash turned around and threw yet another punch, and once again it had no effect. Angered she punched and kicked him with everything she could but nothing was working.

"Is that all of your power?" He wondered as her face went blank.

"Uh... yes."

In the blink of an eye his hand was wrapped around her throat. The air was being squeezed out of her as he grinned devilishly. "My turn." His arm reeled back and Buu launched her through the air, she went flying clear across Ponyville. Her scream trailed off the farther she flew.

Pinkie Pie looked on in amazement, that throw must have been a new record... but giving Buu an award could wait. "Come on let's go find her."

* * *

><p>Up in the world of the Kais, Gohan and the Old Kai were still sitting down. His training wasn't done yet and he didn't know how long it would take. It didn't help that the elder Kai was either reading a comic, or falling asleep. He would claim it was a form of meditation but Gohan didn't buy it, the nose bubble was a great indication of sleep.<p>

The other three people on the planet were watching the pink monster, never once taking their eyes off of him. They were amazed that Buu hadn't done anything evil yet. "This just doesn't make sense, I was sure that Buu would have destroyed Equestria by now... but he hasn't." Supreme Kai stated.

"Well Gohan said that those ponies are good at making friends, maybe they can turn Buu into a good guy."

"That is unlikely, Majin Buu lives only for destruction. Even if those ponies are capable of turning villains into friends, Buu is too much of a monster to be changed." He said. Gohan over heard him and was starting to worry, there was no way anypony could beat someone like Majin Buu.

"What's happening down their dad?" He asked as his father looked over to him.

"Nothing bad, Buu seems to be pretty calm. He hasn't killed anyone or caused any destruction yet." That made his son sigh in relief.

Old Kai looked up at him. "Come now Gohan you must concentrate, the more you get distracted the more time this will take."

"Yes sir." He mumbled under his breath as the elder Kai went back to his comic book. _'This had better be worth it.' _The half saiyan thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash went flying clear across Ponyville, and showed no signs of stopping her flight. The farther she traveled the closer to the ground she got. Eventually she went skidding across Sweet Apple Acres and crashed into the barn. "What in the hay was that?" AppleBloom asked.<p>

AppleJack decided to go over and investigate. She trotted over to the barn and went inside, it was then that she saw a woozy Rainbow Dash on top of a hay stack. "Rainbow how many times have I told you to stop flying into mah barn?!" She asked while going over to help her friend to her feet.

"Sorry AJ, but it was an accident." The honest pony just glared at her. "It's true! I was fighting some guy named Buu and he threw me across Equestria!"

"Wait hold on... who were you fightin'?"

The blue pegasus groaned. "Buu, he's like a ten foot tall pink monster." Rainbow explained, which only served to confuse the orange pony.

"Ah see, and here I thought that you were the strongest fighter in Equestria?" She asked smugly.

"So he was tougher than he looked, big deal." Rainbow Dash crossed her arms as AJ giggled.

"HEY APPLEJACK!" The two turned their heads towards the familiar yell, there was no mistaking that cheerful voice.

They walked out of the barn and saw Pinkie Pie walking with Buu. Rainbow looked on in fear at his approach. "Is that Buu?" AppleJack asked as her friend nodded. "Well he certainly does look like a monster... should we go over there?"

"I don't think we have much of a choice."

Rainbow and AppleJack walked over to their friend, who seemed to be in great spirits as always. "Howdy there Pinkie Pie."

"AppleJack I want you to meet my new friend Buu, he's just like me!" The pink pony smiled.

That remark sparked an imagination in the honest ponys' head, and it filled her with horror. To think there's somepony out there that's just like Pinkie made her stop in her tracks. It reminded her of the time Pinkie cloned herself and Ponyville was full of Pinkie Pie's, and nopony really wanted to remember that day. "Oh well it's uh... nice to meet you, Buu."

All three ponies looked over to the giant monster, who didn't look like he was in the mood to chat. He held up his arm and pointed at the rainbow maned pony. "Come on, our fight isn't over!"

She gulped. "Uh yeah, about that... I, forfeit." A nervous smile came onto her face as she hoped for the best.

"You will fight me now!" His fists clenched as the others took a few steps back. Pinkie walked over to him and tried to calm him down.

"Come on Buu I don't think she wants to fight." Her words went unheeded, Buu was still eager for a fight. "I'll give you some candy if you stop." That plan worked, Buu dropped his guard and looked like his normal self. Except now there was a huge smile on his face.

Both AppleJack and Rainbow Dash sighed in relief. The pink pony reached into her saddlebag and tried to pull out some candy, but she couldn't find any. She then removed the bag and began a more thorough search, yet once again she couldn't find any candy... she had run out! A look of panic came onto her face as the others gazed over at her curiously. "Somethin' wrong Pinkie Pie?" AJ asked.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY MORE CANDY!" She yelled which made the others gasp.

Buu was starting to get angry, he grit his teeth. "Buu wants candy!"

"But I don't have any more." Pinkie said timidly.

"BUU NEEDS CANDY!"

"Easy there big fella, why don't we jus'..." Before she could finish a pink aura engulfed his entire body and winds were sent out in all directions. Everypony was blown back by the sheer force of the wind. The monster looked around and noticed all of the apples in the trees, and it gave him an idea. A pink beam shot out of his tentacle and hit all of the apples in the remote area.

"What in the hay is he doing?!" Rainbow asked as the three ponies stood up and looked on in shock.

As the apples were hit by the beam they were changed into chocolate bars. None of the ponies could have seen that coming. "He can turn things into candy... AWESOME!" The pink pony danced around excitedly as he motioned for the candy to come to him. Within a second every piece of chocolate flew towards him, forming a giant pile in front of him.

AppleJack on the other hoof was enraged, she just lost a good amount of her apples. Plus she didn't even give Buu permission to do that. It was almost like he stole her apples right in front of her. "Now hold on a minute!" She walked over to the pink monster as he sat down and ate his candy. "Look here Buu those apples belonged to mah family and I never said you could turn them into chocolate, now go on and turn them back into apples!"

"No." He said plainly. His answer only served to enrage the earth pony even more.

"Umm AppleJack, I think you should let it go." The blue pegasus said quietly.

The honest earth pony ignored her friend. "Are you going to give me my apples back or do I have to make you?!" Her threat made him stop eating and stand back up.

He raised his arm up and then swung at AppleJack, his fist collided with her face and sent her flying backwards. She kept on flying before crashing into a giant rock, the impact left her covered in rock chunks.

Both Pinkie and Rainbow were shocked by this, but Buu just kept on eating his chocolate. "That wasn't very nice Buu, I think you should apologize." The pink pony suggested which made Buu laugh.

"Uh Pinkie maybe we should check on AppleJack." Her friend nodded and the two ponies galloped over to their fallen friend. AppleJack slowly got up out of the rubble and shook her head.

"Ow mah head." She grunted as her two friends approached her.

"You ok AppleJack?" The rainbow maned pony asked.

"Yeah I'll be ok." The earth pony looked over and noticed Buu was still eating her former apples. "So what are we going to do about Buu, he seems to have a mind of his own."

They all thought about it for a moment, and then Rainbow lit up. "Hey I've got an idea, you two keep an eye on him." She took off from the orchard and flew away at incredible speed. _ 'I just hope this will work.' _

* * *

><p>"Thanks for helping me clean up Twilight." Fluttershy said as the cleaning spell used by the alicorn princess finished.<p>

Twilight only smiled. "No problem Fluttershy, it was the least I could do after you looked after Owlicious for me."

The seven years that went by pretty fast for the two ponies. For Twilight she not only became a better princess, but also got her own kingdom! A terrible monster named Tirek escaped Tartarus and stole magic and energy from everypony in Equestria. Even after Twilight received the magic of the other three princesses it still wasn't enough, but luckily the Mane 6 were finally able to open the chest located at the tree of harmony. With their new powers they beat Tirek and saved Equestria, and the purple alicorn got her own kingdom in the process.

Fluttershy had changed quite a bit in all of that time. With a little help from her friends she was able to become less of a push-over, and learning from past experiences they made sure not to over do it. They also taught her to be less timid and speak a little louder. Although there was still ways to go she did improve a lot over the years, and everypony in Ponyville was there to help her. All in all the yellow pegasus was happy with her life... except there was something missing in her life.

"Well I think I'd better get going." Twilight said as she turned towards her friend, who was staring up at a painting that was hanging over her fireplace. The painting was created by Discord and displayed a picture of Gohan and Fluttershy together, he made it after the saiyan left using his magic. "You still miss him don't you?"

"Yeah I do." She thought about Gohan pretty much everyday since he left, and it was always hard for her when these thoughts came into her mind. Overtime she learned to not let those feelings get to her, but a part of her will always miss him. "Do you think he still remembers me?"

"Of course he does, there's no way anypony could forget you."

A warm smile came onto the pink maned ponys' face. "I know, but..." It was hard for her to find the words, but the alicorn princess could tell what she was saying.

"I'm sure that wherever Gohan is he's thinking about us right now, and besides he's always with you as long as you remember him." Yet another smile came onto her friends face. No matter what happened anypony could always count on Twilight Sparkle to help them through it. Having somepony to talk to and help them through tough times was always appreciated.

"Thanks Twilight." The two shared a smile.

Right as Twilight was about to leave the cottage door burst open, they both glanced over to see Rainbow Dash. "Fluttershy quick we need you!" She yelled as the other ponies stared at each other confused.

"What's the problem?" The purple alicorn asked.

"There's this guy named Buu and he's _very strong_, he just turned some of AppleJacks' apples into chocolate."

Both Fluttershy and Twilight blinked twice. "I'm sorry but did you say... chocolate?"

Rainbow nodded. "Yeah and he refused to change them back into apples, I'm afraid something bad might happen if he doesn't." She explained with a hint of fear in her voice, which worried her two friends. It was rare these days for the blue pegasus to be scared of anything. Rainbow almost always had confidence in any situation, and never once showed any sign of fear or worry. The way she just spoke however was not like her at all.

"S-so why do you need me?" The pink maned pony asked, also showing some fear in her voice.

"I was hoping you could try and get Buu under control, since you're an expert on this kind of stuff." The answer she got wasn't what she had in mind, although in the back of her mind Fluttershy kind of expected it.

"So what does this guy look like?" Twilight questioned.

"He's like, ten feet tall, and he stands on two legs and has pink skin and..." The more Rainbow Dash thought about him the more nervous she became.

She couldn't even finish her sentence, and that didn't help out the situation. "Maybe you should just take us to him." Twilight suggested and her rainbow maned friend agreed. The two began exiting the cottage but Fluttershy was still inside, she didn't really want to go. The princess stopped and turned around. "Come on Fluttershy!" She called back.

Fluttershy let a sigh escape her mouth. "Ok." She said softly before following them out of her house.

* * *

><p>That's a rap, and I hope you all enjoyed it. So Buu beat up both Rainbow Dash and AppleJack, and then turned several apples into chocolates. Will Fluttershy be able to deal with Majin Buu, or will the monster start a new destructive path in Equestria? What about Gotenks and Piccolo, can they find a way out of the time chamber? All of these questions will be answered... later. Stay tuned for more and be sure to R and R!<p>

FutureShock


End file.
